Apathetic Demon, Artificial Demon
by xXx.Kiss.Me.Crimson.xXx
Summary: HieiOC HieixOC "How do you know I'm not a monster! I've never done anything but hurt the people around me!" she screamed at Hiei. "That's not true," he answered immediately. "You never hurt me...You saved me..." She's his cure. He's her savior.
1. Prologue: Experiment

**Summary: **The YYH gang goes on a search and retrieval mission for a human girl who has the powers of a demon. What they didn't realize was how distant and distrusting she was. Why is she so cold? Why are there hordes of demons after her? Cursed with a cold and rejected past, experimented by a crazed power-hungry bastard, and hated by almost everyone in general, will they be able to save Maki? Or lose her into the darkness that dwells inside her mind and heart? She's his cure. He's her savior. HieiOC Rated M for later chapters, gore, language, etc. The usual.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of YuYu Hakusho. The OC's, however, are pwned by me. Reviews will be framed and treasured! Flames will be used to sing the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song!

_Across the sky, they can hear you on the other side_

_A scream that's loud enough to wake the dead_

_And all alone, you bought tickets for the nightmare_

_As you wake the dead, wake the dead_

"**Wake the Dead"—The Used**

_**Apathetic Demon, Artificial Demon**_

_Prologue:_

_Experiment_

"What do you mean she escaped?!"

"I'm sorry, sir! Her heartbeat stopped beating during the operation and we thought she had died! When we released her, she killed all of the others and fled! There was nothing we could do! We tried"—

The subordinate couldn't finish his sentence before his head was removed with a sickening sound. His headless body fell to the ground as his blood covered the wall and floor. His murderer turned to the other subordinate who was staring at the body with wide eyes.

"What was the outcome of the operation?" he asked as he licked the blood off his fingers.

The inferior doctor stared at him with tears filling her eyes. "It was..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girl ran through the dead forest as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear the "dogs" behind her and almost feel their teeth ripping into her back. Blood dripped off of her in various places. She couldn't tell if it was her blood or the bastards that experimented on her. She could smell the iron and it was making her sick. She forced herself to keep running until she reached the edge of a cliff.

She turned to see the group of demon dogs slowing to a trot until they circled her. They knew she was trapped. She heard voices in the distance; no doubt the demons trying to take her back. She quickly contemplated her choices. Stay here, get ripped to shreds. Try to run through them, get captured by the other demons that were coming. Neither were choices she was fond of. She looked behind her and eyed the hundred feet or so jump into the raging river below.

She could now tell that part of the blood covering her was actually hers. Now that she was standing still, she could feel the different wounds that were covering her arms, legs, back, and chest burning. She tensed as one of the demons walked toward her, looking cautious.

"Listen, 147, we need you to go back. Master Kanaye isn't going to be happy and if he punishes us, we'll be sure to punish you!" One of them yelled from the group.

She glared at them because they regarded her as a number. Before they could stop her, before the dogs could reach her, before she thought it through, she turned and threw herself off of the cliff and into the icy water below.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, what was the outcome?!" He turned his crimson gaze toward her.

"...It was a success, sir."


	2. Chapter One: Glare

**Summary: **The YYH gang goes on a search and retrieval mission for a human girl who has the powers of a demon. What they didn't realize was how distant and distrusting she was. Why is she so cold? Why are there hordes of demons after her? Cursed with a cold and rejected past, experimented by a crazed power-hungry bastard, and hated by almost everyone in general, will they be able to save Maki? Or lose her into the darkness that dwells inside her mind and heart? She's his cure. He's her savior. HieiOC Rated M for later chapters, gore, language, etc. The usual.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of YuYu Hakusho. The OC's, however, are pwned by me. Reviews will be framed and treasured! Flames will be used to sing the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song!

_We lay, we lay together_

_Just not too close, too close_

_I just want to break you down so badly_

_I trip over everything you said_

_I just want to break you down so badly_

_In the worst way, worst way_

"**MakeDamnSure"—Taking Back Sunday**

_Chapter One:_

_Glare_

Yusuke let out a yawn as he stood in the middle of Koenma's office. Kuwabara and Kurama stood on either side of him while Hiei leaned on one of the office walls. No matter how long he came here, Yusuke still had to hold the urge to laugh at such a little toddler in such a large chair. Yusuke let his thoughts drift as the toddler prince continued to babble.

"Yusuke!" Koenma shouted at him.

He looked towards the toddler and tried to look like he had been paying attention. He didn't really want to be here anyways. It was sure to be some stupid mission that would put his life in danger with nothing in it for him...again.

"What, you big baby?" Yusuke said without intending the pun.

Koenma's face immediately turned red and a vein appeared on his forehead. For a baby, he certainly had anger problems.

"Do you want me to debrief you or let you go out there and get killed?!"

"It'll probably end up risking my life anyways." Yusuke shrugged as he put his hands behind his head.

Another vein popped on Koenma's head before he continued. "It doesn't matter," he stated, calm again, not wanting to deal with Yusuke's attitude. "You all are going on a search and retrieval mission." As he said the words, his TV slid down from the ceiling so they could all view it.

"Now, you're going to a place called Kuroki. It's on the outskirts of Makai and has many refugee demons." On the screen appeared a forest, or what was left of one. Every single tree was burned and not a single one had any leaves, even though it was spring. Its look immediately screamed death and destruction.

Koenma continued. "In the center of Kuroki, is a laboratory. We're not sure what it's for but there has been some strange spirit energy coming from it." A building similar to an old abandoned factory appeared on the screen. Its windows were smashed and the building seemed to be falling apart. However, they could tell, even just from the screen, that it was heavily guarded.

"Why are we going? What are we looking for?" Kuwabara asked.

"You're going to find a girl."

Kuwabara's mouth fell open. "We're going...to find a demon girl?"

Koenma shook his head. "You're going after a human girl. She was kidnapped almost a week ago. We're not sure what happened to her, but after looking into her, we realized that other people like her were kidnapped."

"What do you mean, 'people like her'?" Kurama asked.

Koenma sighed. "This is where it gets...confusing. You know how Yusuke and Kuwabara have strong ties to Reikai, so they're able to use their Spirit Gun and Spirit Sword because they have above average spiritual energy?" He continued after they all nodded. "Well, she, among other people, has strong ties to Makai."

They waited until clarification hit them. "So...what you're saying is this girl has the powers of a demon without being one," Hiei stated more than asked.

"What?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara disbelievingly screamed in unison before they pinned Koenma with baffled stares.

"...Exactly. As I told you, other people are like her, but we're not sure how many or why they even have these powers."

They all stood in silence and tried to absorb the new information. Koenma spoke again. "She doesn't have powers like the Jagan, but she's as physically strong as a demon and she is an apparition; a fire apparition to be exact."

The screen caught all of their attention as the face of a girl popped on the screen. All of them were immediately puzzled by the girl's strange look. Her long hair was pulled back while her parted bangs were left hanging in her face. What was incredibly eccentric about her hair was one half was black, yet had a scarlet tint to it, and the other half was solid white. Her complexion was extremely pale, like she hadn't seen the sun in years. The thing that perplexed them the most was her eyes. One of her eyes was brilliant obsidian, while the other was bright crimson. The only similarity between them was they were both set in a hostile glare.

"Wow. I bet she uses a lot of hair color," Kuwabara mindlessly said, still transfixed by the picture.

"Actually, that's her natural hair color," Koenma piped in, oddly enough with a smile.

Yusuke glared at Koenma. "So, let me get this straight. We're going to rescue a girl, who looks like a ghost and has the powers of a demon, from a building with a scary aura because you don't get a good feeling around it."

"More or less," Koenma said with a shrug.

Yusuke groaned. "This is great, just freaking great. How're we supposed to get there, Your Great Lordship?" he practically growled.

Koenma sent Yusuke's glare back. "You're going by portal, of course."

"Just out of curiosity Koenma, but why didn't you notice the other disappearances until this girl?" Kurama inquired, his emerald eyes still gazing up at the girl.

Koenma sweatdropped before chuckling nervously, "Let's just say she went out with a bang." He straightened back up before continuing, "Now, you leave tomorrow. We're not sure what they plan to do with her and these other people, but I'm sure it's not good. The sooner you find her and bring her here, the sooner I can question her, the sooner we can stop this mess, and the sooner you can go home. Dismissed."

They all turned and exited the room without another question. As soon as they were out of the room, and out of Koenma's earshot, Kuwabara pumped his fist in the air. "Oh, yeah! Saving damsels in distress is my specialty!"

"You mean _scaring_ damsels in distress is your specialty," Yusuke mocked him with a smirk.

Kuwabara sent a glare his way, his already small eyes shrinking infinitesimally. "Very funny, Urameshi. You should become a freaking comedian."

"I wonder what demons in Makai would want with a human girl," Kurama mused aloud.

"Well, duh! They want her for her powers!" Yusuke blurted, his brown eyes questioning Kurama's sanity.

Kuwabara agreed wholeheartedly. "Yeah, it's not everyday you meet a girl with demon powers. She's like a freak."

Hiei glared at the two and wondered how two idiots could have become Reikai and Ningenkai's guardians. "And you're so normal yourself. You idiots, why would demons want a girl with powers they already have?"

"Well..." Yusuke began his rebuttal but soon realized that Hiei was right. Why would demons want powers they already have? Not only that, but they were probably stronger than the girl. Sure, she had demonic powers, but she was still human and had a weak human body.

Kuwabara scoffed at them. "Who cares what they want her for? They still have her and we still have to save her. I can't deprive a girl of her knight in shining armor!"

"Perhaps she's a concubine." Hiei shrugged, which immediately told the others he didn't give a shit.

"All I know is," Yusuke said with a dreadfully solemn look in his eyes and a shiver running down his spine, "that girl has a glare as scary, if not scarier, than Hiei's."

**A/N:** Special thanks to MichyoMadison and ushimu for their reviews! I'm not sure when I'll update this next. I'm gonna plan out all the chapters before I actually write them. Anyways, thanks to anyone who reads this fanfic and likes it! I've only posted two other things on here so I'm a novice lol.

Click the pretty button. You know you want to.


	3. Chapter Two: Daunting Abode

**Summary: **The YYH gang goes on a search and retrieval mission for a human girl who has the powers of a demon. What they didn't realize was how distant and distrusting she was. Why is she so cold? Why are there hordes of demons after her? Cursed with a cold and rejected past, experimented by a crazed power-hungry bastard, and hated by almost everyone in general, will they be able to save Maki? Or lose her into the darkness that dwells inside her mind and heart? She's his cure. He's her savior. HieiOC Rated M for later chapters, gore, language, etc. The usual.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of YuYu Hakusho. The OC's, however, are pwned by me. Reviews will be framed and treasured! Flames will be used to sing the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G Song!

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that this took so long to update! I've just had a lot going on and I'm really just a procrastinator. I also recently entered a contest, so if you, by some chance, like Twilight, go read my one-shot "Vampire Occasion" and tell me what you think. Thanks again to everyone who reviews! It means a lot to me and motivates to write more to this story. Anyways, I won't delay you any longer. :)

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

"**The Kill"—30 Seconds to Mars**

Chapter Two:

Daunting Abode

The Reikai Tentai group was astonished as they took in their surroundings. Everything around them was dead. The trees were all burnt and anything but jade. The only grass that was there was charred but it was mostly a dirt wasteland. Even the sky was grey like a fire had recently been set in the heavens.

"What the hell kind of place did Koenma send us to?" Yusuke asked, wrinkling his nose in repugnance at the unidentifiable stench in the air.

Kurama's emerald gaze swiveled around the dead forest. "I've never seen a place like this in Makai. It's like a whirlwind of fire came through here." His voice seemed to echo all around them in the vast emptiness.

"All I want to know is where the hell that reek is coming from!" Kuwabara bellowed while pinching his nose shut.

The sound of a sword sliding against its sheath cracked the eerie silence of the forest. They all turned their gaze away from the forest that had captivated them to Hiei, who now had his katana at ready. He pointed with his sword to an area behind them. "There's a trench over there," he said, his voice laced with disgust, "filled with bodies."

They snapped their gaze to where he was pointing to find that there was what looked like a drop off in the ground. They rushed to it before they almost choked from the horrid odor. They looked in the trench and had to swallow down their gag reflux before doing anything else.

It was more of a box than a trench, at least fifteen feet deep and twenty feet wide with sheer walls on either side. They stifled their vomit from the sight of the bodies halfway filling it. All of them were eviscerated and their entrails were everywhere; coming out of their bodies, covering each other, hanging from the dirt walls. Even more disgusting, every single body was burned. Their faces were covered with blisters so badly that it malformed their faces beyond identification. It was a bloody sight straight from the pits of hell.

"Yeah, Koenma's getting it when we get back," Yusuke choked out, his brown eyes watering from disgust or pity, he didn't know.

Kuwabara grimaced from the sight and turned around before he threw up. "Who would do something like this?" he whispered, his voice almost as deathly silent as the forest around them.

Hiei glared at the sight laid out before him. Even with him being a demon, he was utterly disgusted. There was no motive to this mess from what he could tell. Whatever demon did this, he was absolutely pathetic.

It was then that a thought occurred to him. "Perhaps the onna is down there," he voiced.

"I highly doubt it," Kurama whispered while shaking his head, his scarlet hair moving with the minuscule movement. "I'd say these are the people they had to...dispose of from the laboratory. Why would they go through the trouble of capturing her if they were just going to kill her?"

"But what if that _is_ why they kidnapped her?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama shook his head again. "If they really wanted to kill her, they would've done so while still in Ningenkai."

Yusuke's eyes turned quizzical as he glanced from Kurama, to the pit of a thousand corpses, then back to Kurama again. "Well...If you're sure, then we need to head to this freaky lab."

Without another thought, they hastily left, their feet shuffling against the burnt ground. They walked in the direction they hoped was the lab, going steeply upward, following Kuwabara's eerie sixth sense. Silence enveloped them like a blanket, and they blamed it on the scenery. They trudged along, the image of the cadaver hollow in their minds, until they came across the building that held their captive.

The warehouse-laboratory stood alone in the middle of a clearing. It actually seemed more like a slaughterhouse than a warehouse. The clearing was a perfect symmetrical circle, with dead trees surrounding it on any side. It looked exactly as it had in Koenma's office. It was dilapidated, but still highly secured. There was one lone door at the front, rusting on its hinges. However, even from where they stood, they could see the booby traps lining the entrance.

"So..." Kuwabara started, his voice shaking slightly, obviously intimidated by the "How do we get in?"

Kurama turned toward Hiei, to request he check the vicinity with his Jagan, to see he already had his eyes closed and his Jagan glowing beneath his headband. Hiei opened his eyes with a slight shock, before setting his gaze in a glare towards the structure. "There's no way we'll be able to enter through the front."

"Why not?!" Yusuke yelled, almost giving away where they were standing behind the trees, their energies hidden.

"There's a ton of traps waiting for us behind that door. And it seems there is a...dilemma. I don't know why," he stopped slightly with a scowl, obviously annoyed that he was left in the dark, "but everyone's in a panic. They have guards running all over the place. They're weak enough, but they have the advantage in numbers."

Kurama turned his puzzled gaze towards the lab. "Can you not hear their thoughts?"

Hiei's scowl deepened. "I can hear them fine. The problem is, they're too afraid of their boss to form a coherent thought. They're not thinking about what they're doing or why, just panicking. But what"—

"Well, just check the rest of the building!" Yusuke yelled again, annoyed that the mission may not be as easy as he hoped.

Hiei turned his glare on Yusuke. "If you would let me finish, _detective_. I can't see in some of the rooms. That also means I can't see the people inside so I can't read the thoughts of people who might actually know what's going on. I bet they have talisman cards hanging around the places they want to keep hidden."

"You mean like the ones Tarukane had in Yukina's cell when he had her?" Kuwabara said, his voice still trembling. Hiei nodded once before returning his gaze to the building ahead of them.

"Geez, Kuwabara, what's wrong with you?" Yusuke abruptly asked, making their attention go to Kuwabara.

"I think I know why Koenma sent us here. This place...is seriously giving me the creeps. It feels like there's something huge hidden in there...something bad." His eyes shrank as he stared at the building, as if willing it to just disappear before him.

Yusuke lightly glared at him while raising one eyebrow. "So, you think we should just leave, go back to Koenma, and say 'Yeah, well, Kuwabara got scared of the building so we left her there.' I don't think that'll work!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" he yelled, but immediately lowered his voice when he noticed one of Hiei's glares directed at him. "We can't leave her, but...I don't know. Maybe we should see if they have a back door or something."

Yusuke threw his arms up in frustration. "Yeah, I'm sure all bad guys keep back doors so they can carry in their groceries!"

"Actually, Yusuke, it might not be futile to check for another entrance," Kurama spoke, his voice almost as quiet as the area around them.

Yusuke turned on Kurama. "You're agreeing with him?!"

Kurama lightly shook his head. "I'm saying we should check for another way in. As Hiei pointed out, there's no way we can go through the front. But we can't leave her. We need to find another entrance."

Yusuke crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine. How do we get in?"

Kurama glanced at Hiei, who was turned away from them all. He turned around and gave a small nod. "There's a river not too far from here. It seems to flow right under and around the building. We should be able to follow along it, arrive at the back, and enter the lab."

Yusuke scowled at him. "Then wouldn't we be _under_ the warehouse? I'm not a fan of mountain climbing, you know."

Hiei returned the glare ten-fold. "There may be an entrance in the mountain. I'm not able to see the mountainside, although I am able to see the river."

"Talismans?" Kurama suggested.

Hiei nodded before heading back the way they came, the others filing after him. They slowly made their way down the mountain, searching for the river along the way. As soon as they reached the base of the mountain, they found a river flowing along beside it, winding along its base. They quietly followed the flow of the water, not alerting the enemy of their whereabouts. Abruptly, Kuwabara stopped as the rest of his team focused their questioning gaze on him.

"Guys," he whispered, his wide eyes searching for something beyond them, "we've got a problem. There's an aura up ahead...a scary one."

**A/N**: So sorry to leave on a cliffie after I took so long to update! But I really couldn't resist. I know, this chapter was mostly explanation and such, but don't fret, I'll update quicker. I'm working on a bunch of fanfics, so it's kind of hectic, but I'm making progress. Anyways, I hope you'll still review and not try to kill me for taking so long! :)


End file.
